Mourning Light
by GorgeousPropaganda
Summary: Russia doesn't show up to a meeting, and surprisingly England finds himself worried for the violet-eyed nation.
1. Mourning's light

Mourning Light

Russia collapsed on his bed, it whined with the sudden contact. Ivan was unbelievably drunk, America wouldn't seize his rude insults bringing up horrid memories Russia drowned out after the meeting ended, with large amounts of vodka. He felt a trail of hot tears track down his cheek, at first he tried ignoring it but… he couldn't. He found himself curled into a ball and sobbing into his knees until he fell into a deep, drunk sleep, not even bothering to change from his normal attire, only discarding his coat.

* * *

~Motherfucking time skip~

"Ha! I got here before that commie bastard!" America shouted annoyingly loud. England _did_ think that was odd though considering America was only slightly on time, Russia was usually the first here, before himself even.

"Yes, but where is he? I don't think Russia is one to be late…" England answered glancing at the clock, 3 till.

"Who cares? It'd be better if doesn't come at all!" America laughed loudly… like always. Even though Ivan proved to be quite…intimating at times he could help but be slightly worried. He wondered himself, why care so much? They didn't talk often, they weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either.

His thought process was interrupted as Germany's loud voice called everyone into order. England's mind, however, slowly slipped back to the violet eyed arctic nation. His eyes scanned the room, he couldn't find him.

"ENGLAND!" Germany's voice again, broke his train of thought.

"W-what?!" England jumped jerking to look at the harsh, blue-eyed nation.

Ludwig laid a hand on his forehead, feeling a vein pop out. "That's the third time I called you…We are just roll calling, okay next…"

"Oh, so sorry." He felt slightly embarrassed, but just continued to look for Russia, he still couldn't find him, he wouldn't miss a meeting would he? I mean he is Russia, not once if England could recall had he missed one. He did, however remember perfectly well the crude things America spat at him, even though he had no reason, really, hadn't he raised him to be more gentleman-like?

"Russia?" England heard Germany call finally. No answer however was replied. "Russia?" Germany then scanned the room. "Really? He's not here?" England felt his lip curl, did Germany sound relived?

"I can go check on him, perhaps?" England said loud enough for Germany to hear. Germany looked at him, surprised; England himself was quite surprised he volunteered. The Baltic's looked at him, shaking their heads. England hardly glanced their way. "Anyone have his room number?" He asked boldly, America was giving quite a questioning look, it was amusing.

"607!" England looked for the voice. Belarus, of course he should have guessed. "I shall come to see brother too." Then Ukraine suddenly grabbed her dress hem and whispered something in her ear. She looked to England narrowing her eyes until her sister whispered again, and she sat down. "You may go." She said looking away.

England wondered what the older sister had said. Germany yet again called everyone back into line. When had they even started bickering; England didn't know but looked to Germany along with them.

"Okay, England if you really want to go a head and check on him…" He looked at England questioningly, like saying, it was better to just leave the arctic nation alone.

England found himself narrowing his eyes at the sharp blue ones Germany used to question him. "Then I shall be back shortly." He said pushing his chair away and walking to the door when a voice stopped him. Everyone else had begun to bicker again, brushing England off.

"Seriously? You alright England?" America's was the voice that had stopped his quick footsteps.

The only reply he got was Arthur's harsh glare. He felt he was getting good at it from today alone. America just shrugged and started talking to Canada. (Surprisingly)

Arthur trudged up the stairs; he wondered if Ivan would even be here, maybe he went back to Russia? England then found him a bit hesitant when he thought of how scary Russia could be, but then shook the feeling off, he would be no better than all those un-trusting idiots he escaped from. Suddenly, he found he was already at the designated room number. Russia was behind that door… he felt his heart speed up, and wondered why grasping the cloth restraining his quickening heart.

He stared at the golden sticker numbers, then closing his eyes tightly, he knocked on the door… nothing… he opened his eyes and furrowed his brows; he must have really gone home. He knocked again, and again nothing. He became slightly irritated, and more bold grasping the door handle he turned. It was actually unlocked! He pushed the door open and poked his head in.

There was a single bed; covers bundled on the floor next to it. The pale light than escaped the large windows facing the bed was… elegant… like a painting. It marked light shadows across the room which changed ever slightly when the curtains would dance with the wind. The air smelled of fresh snow, the window was open, and he could feel the cold breezes stinging his nose as Arthur inched further into the room. He noticed the beauty of the entire room at once again, the breeze shook as he stepped in with his full body as if welcoming him and England happened to notice sunflowers, the were scattered on the ground making the room look even more like a beautiful painting you would see in a museum.

Arthur also happen to notice the not-so beautiful things, like why the sunflowers were on the floor on the first place, a shattered clear blue vase that obviously held the sunflowers lay all over the floor. Also there were broken vodka bottles all over the floor. Arthur found it contributed to the scenery. The liquid that wet the floor caught the light in a way that made pale rainbows that seemed almost on the brink of fading. He walked lightly on the carpeted floor as if not to disturb the beauty, when suddenly he heard a sigh and someone turned on the small bed. There, in the middle of the room he saw him. His hair was actually _glittering_ in the sun, like silver. England found he couldn't look away, Russia was indecently dressed, no shirt and pants hung loosely to surprisingly feminine hips. His scarf was bundled under his head lie a pillow.

England's feet moved without permission, he sat right next to the Russian man carful not to wake him. _Were Russia eyelashes always so long? _Before Arthur even knew what he was doing he lifted his hand up to brush the long pale lashes. _Their so soft, they feel like fine silk. _He cupped Russia cheek finding it just as soft, but it was damp. England furrowed his brows and noticed a glittering trails of tears, he suddenly felt protective when a sudden sigh escaped the violet eyed nation, England flinched realizing what he was doing and stepped back… he fell to the floor suddenly as he slipped on vodka he guessed by the sweet smell. He picked himself up quickly thinking Russia would be awake by the huge sound.

Russia stirred a bit a loud sound resounding in his head but again lost all consciousness, or so he thought. He started a sad dream when sleeping, a memory.

England glanced sure enough Russia now had his eyes open, Arthur again was stunned by the beauty, they were so perfectly painted purple, like a summer sunset. They seemed so much paler, and innocent in the dim mourning light that cascaded over the modern room giving it the stirring mysterious beauty. Russia seemed to notice England as his eyes lazily glanced to the blonde male. Russia muttered something inaudible, in Russian he caught that much. England leaned in closer curious.

"I'm sorry chap could you repeat?" Russia sat up quickly and sloppily and England noticed the strong scent of alcohol on his breath, he wasn't still drunk right? Russia spoke in rapid Russian, too fast for England to catch but abruptly stopped. He then sported a bittersweet smile that seemed so sad… in this light it could have been magical. His lashes shadowed his face to look like a fairy, and his hair shown multi-colored as the sun seeped the rainbow from it looking as though Russia created the magnificent thing. He looked up at England, and he was shocked for what he saw on the beautiful face… tears were streaming down his face as he looked like he struggled to keep the smile on his face. His purple eyes glittering with the pouring liquid dying his face purple, as the reflection dribbled with the tears, he spoke again in Russian, Arthur caught it this time only because he was repeating it endlessly. "I'm sorry." He spoke in his native language. "I'm so sorry." Right then and there Arthur couldn't care less about the meeting, or even if ht entire world was ending! He scooped Russia into his lap and held his head against the crook of his neck, while Russia, no, Ivan cried softly muttering apologizes for heaven knows why.

Arthur continued to shush his and mutter encouraging words, all while rubbing mindless patterns on the Russians still clothed back. Soon though the crying stopped and was replaced with deep rhythmic breathing as Ivan fell into drunken sleep, again. England felt sad for some reason, now he had no reason to stay, he should go and tell the others Ivan was ill, or make something else up, he situated Ivan on the bed comfortably. Arthur turned to go, when he found he couldn't, he turned to see Ivan had his shirt tightly clasped in his hand. His eyes were open only the slightest bit, muttering one word in English before totally passing out. "Stay…"

That's all it took Arthur smiled he went to lock the door so no one else, mostly the annoying ones, wouldn't come to bother them. And stripped himself of his boots and jacket before laying in the bed with Ivan picking up the bundled heap of blankets on the floor spread it across their bodies gracefully, Ivan unconsciously snuggled into the heat that was England, and Arthur accepted it wrapping his arms around the surprisingly, slim figure, until he too fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay so, I'm sorry if this isn't any good, this is my first fanfiction. So I hope you like it! You don't have to review but you, know it's my first I would love it if you would~**


	2. Tea Time

Mourning light

Russia woke up finally… though his head was pounding, a hangover obviously, he just hated the feeling… cold alone, and most likely covered in alcohol. But something was off he didn't feel cold at all in fact he felt warm… almost hot his arm was trapped under this warmth while the other draped over it he felt his nose press into something soft and comforting. His eyes widened as he tried to remember last night's activities… The person next to him sighed. Ivan felt strangely relieved in a sense. He tried to look up to see the persons face but with his head in the crook of his neck he only saw the blonde hair of someone. Who could this be? Did he actually…bring someone home!? Ivan grew frantic and tried to release his arm from this strange person, wiggling his arm enough to free himself but not to awake the sleeping body. Once he was free he realized he was sitting on top of the persons lap… who he could now see… clearly…

ENGLAND? What? What had happened last night? What did he do? Why the _hell _was England in his bed… sleeping with him… so peacefully? Most nations even when drunk would steer clear of him, so that wasn't the answer. What…

Ivan stared at England's calm sleeping face and he looked so refreshed and happy. Russia wasn't too used to seeing such a pleased face so close to _himself_. Without thinking he reached out and touched him, just stroked his face with the back of his finger lightly as if his presences would disturb the sleeping nation. He smiled, loving the warm glow of the soft skin, how pretty it looked in the fading evening light.

Ivan closed his eyes and rests his head back in the crook of England nicely scented neck, he also somehow smelled like vodka a scent Ivan was all too familiar with. Why did he smell this way? Russia violet eyes snapped open as he remember what had happened and why the British nation was asleep in his bed he also remember the dream he had when he was half asleep talking to England who somehow brought him out of his drunk nightmare and fell asleep with him. After that Ivan had a sweet dream.

So England was just there to 'calm the beast' as Ivan assumed. He should wake him… no one wanted to be caught asleep while Russia was in the same room. The silver haired nation sighed sadly and shook the sleeping nation to wake him.

England stirred groaning as he felt himself being shaken lightly as if the person hoped he would actually wake. He felt weight on his lap and opened eyes, just to see the soft features of a violet eyed man before he closed his eyes again hoping to gain some more sleep but before he could hear a voice calling him and the shaking grew faster. He finally managed to pry his own eyes open even though he still felt extremely tired he reached a hand up and brushed back his messy mourning hair, and looked at the violet eyed person on his lap.

"Mourning Ivan." He said sleepily. Wait… was Russia… England suddenly sprung up causing the Russian to shift oddly and England could feel the intimacy of their positions and found himself blushing.

Did England just call me Ivan? Russia thought before it was interrupted by England suddenly sitting up and almost ramming into Russia before he shifted to dodge. Was England blushing?

"Silly England it's no longer mourning." Ivan smiled and pointed to his still open window which let in a more than cold enough air that smelled of fresh rain. England glanced out the window, hoping somehow it wasn't true…

"Oh shit." He hissed under his breath.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Ivan asked tilting his head around to look Britain in the eyes.

Arthur straighten his face and looked into Ivan's violet eyes, which he couldn't help but to admire before continuing. "We have skipped today's(?) entire meeting. I was supposed to retrieve you but…" He thought back to the sweet tears that had hurt his heart when he saw them colliding onto Ivan's palely lit face, and how the Russian had asked him to stay with that melodic accent of his.

Ivan furrowed his brows making him appear like a lost kitten, but smiled as he remembered the blonde nation's kindness and how he let him borrow his warmth for the day even though he was drunk and Arthur was probably scared of him.

"Well even though we may have forgotten the meeting I'm glad you stayed, and I want to really thank you" Ivan smiled and leaned down and planted a light kiss to both of Arthur cheeks.

Russia's kisses were like butterflies wings, light and fragile, and after being completely wrapped in the warmth the sweet simple kisses Russia gave, England noticed once again the extreme closeness of the position they were in and how he was being straddled now by the snowy haired nation. A blush grew suddenly and England reached up to take hold of Ivan's hips hoping to move him.

Ivan felt the pressure of England fingers brush against his hips and he too blushed finally realizing exactly how close he and Arthur truly were, a couple more inches and they would have kissed! He blushed even darker at the thought that oddly crossed his mind and got off of England as quickly as he could, and England even though embarrassed couldn't help but feel a sort of cold kind of emptiness when the pale skinned nation left him with a fading warmth. Tempted to just pull the other nation back under the covers and fall asleep with him trapped in his arm, England fought the urge and asked Ivan the raging question.

"You know, I'm really sorry for asking this but, I know you were… intoxicated last night, but do you recall what happened, I only wish not to alarm you so I must ask." He finally got out to the other male still occupying the other half of the bed.

"Oh! Um… yes I do it's no trouble for me but… I'm sorry I dragged you and… it's just… you know I wasn't…" He had to stop when Arthur chuckled lightly, a truly gorgeous thing.

"No it was my pleasure to help you at such a time I mean, what Alfred said was uncalled for, and I would like to apologize." Arthur smiled.

"Nyet, nyet! Don't please I mean you already helped me too much an apology would overwhelm me" He giggled liking the fact that Arthur really didn't seem, well terrified, and the smiled Arthur was showing him now Ivan could melt from. He couldn't help but smile too. "Would you like tea? I know it's late but…"

"Oh no! It's never too late for tea!" England sat up still smiling.


End file.
